Imperceptible
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "A veces no ser notado por los demás... tiene sus ventajas"
1. Chapter 1

**Vuelvo con otra nueva historia, sé que debería actualizar las demás historias pero no podía sacarme ésta idea de la cabeza. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Es una pequeña introducción ;)**

**~*Basada en hechos reales*~**

**Imperceptible. **

Y la misma rutina de todos los días…

¿Saben? A veces pienso que mi vida es patética, soy invisible para los demás.

Comienzo mi día como siempre, levantándome para meterme a bañar, vestirme, lograr que mi cabello quede por lo menos "presentable", desayunar prácticamente en menos de 5 minutos, lavarme los dientes y tomar mis cosas para ir al colegio.

Cómo siempre al entrar al salón de clases casi nadie me nota, y si saludo a alguien… ni siquiera voltea a verme. Y si alguien me dirige la palabra es sólo para pedirme la tarea.

Soy el típico nerd usado por los demás.

Aunque les parezca extraño tengo amigos, al menos con ellos me siento un ser vivo… uno de los mil millones que existen en la Tierra.

Mi mejor amigo se llama Carlos García. Es un chico moreno de baja estatura, casi como yo, y tiene unos ojos cafés muy tiernos. Llevamos más de 2 años conociéndonos y siendo amigos, suficientes para que entre nosotros se formara un gran lazo de amistad.

He perdido sólo a un amigo hace 2 años, se llamaba Dak… más bien se llama Dak, aún está en mi clase y no lo perdí porque yo quisiera, sino porque él comenzó a sentir celos de que conocí a Carlos… pronto surgió una discusión entre nosotros que parecía nunca acabar. Traté varias veces de arreglar las cosas pero al parecer él no quería lo mismo… así dimos por terminada nuestra amistad.

En fin, tengo otro amigo al cual también quiero mucho, se llama James Diamond. Es alto, de piel bronceada y de unos hermosos ojos color avellana… aún no sé porque no es popular puesto que es muy atractivo. Lo conozco desde hace 1 año aproximadamente, es muy divertido y le encanta cuidar su apariencia… yo diría que demasiado.

Carlos y James me apoyan demasiado, al menos no me utilizan como los demás chicos de la escuela, sólo de vez en cuando me piden favores… a los cuales no me niego.

No soy como los demás puesto que siento atracción por los de mi mismo sexo y cabe mencionar que estoy enamorado del chico más popular de la escuela, su nombre es Kendall… Kendall Knight.

Es un chico alto, casi de la estatura de James, es rubio, de piel blanca y tiene unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos color verde esmeralda, es el capitán del equipo de futbol y para suerte mía… aún es soltero.

Pensarán que debe ser un cretino, grosero y mal educado chico, como tachan a los populares en las películas, pero él es todo lo contrario, es la persona más amable y solidaria que he conocido en mi vida… incluso es de las pocas personas que me tratan bien.

No puedo evitar no sentir nada por él, es tan lindo…

Se sienta junto a mí en la clase de literatura, lástima que es la única clase que tengo con él. No estoy seguro de su orientación sexual pero por las pocas charlas que he tenido con él me ha dado a entender que es como yo… tiene las mismas preferencias sexuales.

Carlos ha tratado de ayudarme a expresarle mis sentimientos a Kendall, pero digamos que su método no funciona del todo bien. Cuando estamos cerca de él, Carlos le lanza indirectas no muy sutiles... haciendo que mi rubio favorito se incomode de una manera muy graciosa, aun así no se enfada… es lo que admiro de él. De todas maneras parece no darse cuenta de lo que siento por él.

Me llamo Logan Mitchell y ésta es mi historia…

**Espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció esta pequeña introducción a ésta nueva historia… **

**Besos! :33**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Ilusión o tortura?

**Agradezco los reviews del primer capítulo, por lo general acostumbro a responderlos pero con lo que últimamente me pasó estoy tratando de ponerme al tanto. Disfruten la lectura, no leemos abajo :33**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Ilusión o tortura?**

Sinceramente llegué a pensar que Kendall correspondía mis sentimientos…

Un día me encontraba leyendo como de costumbre cuando Dak y Jett llegaron corriendo hacia mí, en ese entonces éramos amigos, bueno Jett lo sigue siendo pero como les dije antes Dak ya no.

-¡Logan! ¡No nos lo vas a creer! –Gritó emocionado Jett.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté un poco asustado.

-Es sobre Kendall- Esta vez habló Dak, al oír que se trataba del rubio, preste toda mi atención hacia ellos.

-Bueno… espero que no te enojes con nosotros por haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento- Dijo mi amigo Jett… ¡¿pero qué demonios habrán hecho?!

-Que… hicieron…

-Le preguntamos a Kendall si… le gustabas- Dijo Dak con cinismo… prácticamente me dio un infarto a escucharlo decir eso.

Miles de suposiciones comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza, como ¿Me odia ahora? ¿Tendré que alejarme de él para siempre? ¿Jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra? Lo único que pude decir fue…

-¿Y que di-dijo él? – Pregunté con un nerviosismo demasiadamente notorio.

Ellos se dedicaron miradas que me aterraban, se veía que querían explotar en carcajadas. Oh no… seguramente les dijo lo detestable que soy.

-Pues… ¡que también siente lo mismo por ti!

Al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de Dak sentí como si estuviera en un sueño.

-No puede ser… no me mientan chicos- Dije tratando de sonar molesto.

-¡No mentimos! ¿Verdad que no Jett?

-¡Para nada! Todo lo que te dijimos es verdad, de hecho nos dijo que le gustabas desde el primer año y de hecho también nos dijo que hoy en el primer descanso te diría lo que siente por ti- Dijo Jett con una sonrisa.

Yo no podía creerlo, pero al final terminé haciéndolo… cosa que fue un grave error porque nunca llegó ese día.

Todos los días que me tocaba literatura con Kendall creí que sacaría el tema de conversación, le sonreía más de lo normal y platicábamos amenamente, pero él parecía estar desentendido con lo que los chicos me habían dicho… jamás me atreví a preguntarle sobre la plática que tuvieron ese día. Me quedé esperando el momento en el que él me diría lo que sentía por mí.

Como siempre, los chismes corrieron rápido y pronto todos ya sabían que Kendall me gustaba, incluso él pero parecía ignorarlo… lo cual era vergonzoso. No podía ni verlo a la cara porque rápidamente ocurría un sonrojo, hasta que…

-¡Hey Logan! Kendall me dijo que quiere hablar contigo en el descanso de hoy – Me dijo James con una sonrisa, la verdad yo ya no creía nada de eso, sólo me límite a asentir con la cabeza puesto que no quería ilusionarme de nuevo. Pronto la hora del descanso llegó.

-… lo sé lo sé, debería entrar al grupo de coro de la escuela, pero la verdad aún no estoy muy convencido- James, Carlos y yo platicábamos de cosas triviales, yo me encontraba frente a ellos en una mesa de la cafetería. Nuestra conversación fluía pacíficamente hasta que los chicos pusieron una cara muy extraña, estaban viendo detrás de mí, yo no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que escuche esa voz.

-Loggie… ¿podemos hablar? – Me pidió Kendall con un tono de voz suave, yo me quedé en shock pero pronto logré regresar a la realidad y volteé para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Claro.

-¿Caminamos?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté, pude escuchar que los chicos murmuraban pero en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que estaba ido.

Ambos caminábamos en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, sin decir nada, era un silencio incómodo, hasta que él decidió hablar.

-Loggie, eres un chico demasiado amigable y atractivo, además te considero uno de mis mejores amigos…

Sabía a donde iba esto… iba a decirme que no siente nada por mí.

-Gracias Kendall… perdóname- Él me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? No has hecho nada malo.

- Es sólo que… lamento que te hayas enterado por otras personas, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo que yo cause- Dije tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-No no no, te entiendo, pero no has causado nada malo Loggie, es normal lo que sientes y no has arruinado nada- Paró un momento para tomarme del antebrazo delicadamente- Logan yo…

Pero de pronto llegó él… David.

David es un chico igualmente popular que Kendall, incluso algunos dicen que tienen sentimientos el uno hacia el otro… pero que estúpido fui al creer que Kendall me dejaría por el atractivo David.

-Hey Logan, te lo robo un momento- David jaló del antebrazo a Kendall, prácticamente lo llevó a la fuerza.

-¡Adiós Logan! – Pude escuchar a Kendall gritar, yo sólo le dije adiós con la mano… no me sentía bien.

Caminé de regreso con mis amigos, tuve que disimular la tristeza que en ese momento inundaba mi alma. Cuando llegué ellos me miraron emocionados.

-¡Cuenta Logan! – Gritó Carlos. Yo traté de sonar de lo más natural.

-Nada nuevo… plática de amigos, pero David llegó y ya no pudimos seguir con nuestra conversación- Respondí con una media sonrisa.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas… creo que entendieron lo que quise decir.

-Hay Logan lo siento… maldito David- Dijo James tratando se hacerme sentir mejor.

-Loggie… pronto verás que Kendall se animará a decirte lo que siente por ti- Me dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

Les creí… cosa que volvió a ser otro de mis estúpidos errores. A los pocos días mi relación con Kendall se puede decir que era mejor, él era muy amable conmigo y llegué a pensar que le gustaba o bueno, le comenzaba a gustar, pero todo cambió cuando los rumores llegaron a mis oídos.

Todos conversaban sobre lo mismo, al parecer era la noticia del día… "Kendall Knight y David Grey son novios"

Sentí como mi corazón en ese momento se rompía en mil añicos, otra vez mis ojos se negaron a ver la realidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decidí guardar mis ganas de llorar para cuando llegara a casa, iba con la mirada gacha pero no sé por qué en ese momento decidí alzar la vista y los vi…

Ahí estaban Kendall y David besándose…

Me quedé mirando unos momentos, pronto ellos se separaron y me miraron, David prácticamente con la mirada me decía "Es mío perdedor, fuiste un iluso al creer que alguien como Kendall sentiría algo por ti" mientras que la mirada de Kendall me decía "Perdón"

Yo al parecer sonreí con tristeza y doble hacia la derecha… para mi mala suerte me tocaba literatura.

No sé porque pero antes esa clase me encantaba… ahora la odio, la odio porque tengo que aguantarme las ganas de preguntarle con toda la rabia a Kendall el porqué de su acción, que por qué me hacía esto, él por qué de mil cosas, pero claro… yo no soy nadie para hacerlo.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, disculpen si es algo corto, pero quería subirlo lo más pronto posible.**


	3. Chapter 3:Un poco sobre mi pasado

**Otro capítulo… espero que les esté gustando la historia, en verdad, me desahogo con ella, en fin, ignoren lo que dije xD Espero que les guste :33 Gracias a Caballero. ALADO y a loganeitor 96 por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :D  
¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Un poco sobre mi pasado.**

¿Considerar una desgracia mi vida? No… yo no creo eso, he sufrido demasiado, la peor de mis torturas comenzó desde que era muy pequeño, todo tiene que ver con mis padres… recordemos un poco.

Mis padres desde que tengo memoria discutían mucho.

-¡Ya estoy harta! – Decía mi madre entre el llanto.

-¡Estás loca! – Le respondía mi padre.

Todas las peleas eran sobre una sola cosa… la infidelidad de mi padre.

Él lleva saliendo con una mujer desde el día en que nací, esa mujer nos hacía pasar demasiados malos ratos, dejaba cosas que le pertenecían en nuestro auto… escribía mensajes en los vidrios del mismo… e incluso llamaba a nuestra casa.

Por supuesto que mi madre estaba harta de eso, y yo no soportaba verla llorar casi todo el tiempo, pero a esa edad yo no me atrevía a decir nada, me daba miedo que mi padre se fuera de la casa, yo no quería eso… sólo tenía 8 años.

Conforme fui creciendo disminuyó un poco esa tensión que se generaba, mis papás se "amaban" pero yo sabía que por parte de mi papá todo era mentira, muchas veces yo lo vi y escuche sobre lo que hablaba con esa señora… me dolían sus "te amo" para esa persona y no para mi madre, pero no pude ni puedo hacer nada, esto sigue sucediendo, ya llevan más de 17 años de relación en secreto, a mí sólo me queda aguantarme la rabia y respirar hondo.

Hay algo gracioso en todo esto, cuando yo iba en 3° grado siempre decía que me gustaría que la escuela también fueran los sábados y domingos, cuando mis padres y maestros escuchaban eso se reían de mí, pero ellos no entendían la razón por la que lo decía, simplemente esas palabras que salían de mi boca eran para desahogarme, yo no quería estar en casa ningún día de la semana porque mi papá acostumbraba esos días para salir con esa mujer y para llegar a casa alrededor de las 10 de la noche, con el olor de su perfume impregnado en la piel. Era por esa razón que lo decía.

Debido a todo el estrés que yo vivía con respecto a ese tema desarrollé una úlcera gástrica muy fuerte, tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, mentí diciendo que no comía, no quería hablar sobre el tema que ya saben, no quería generar otra pelea.

En fin, después de que las cosas se calmaron un poco entré a una academia de música clásica, llevo alrededor de 9 años ahí, me gusta mucho porque puedo desahogar todo lo que en ese momento siento y también porque soy apasionado a la música clásica, en especial al piano. He dado pequeños conciertos, pero aun así no soy fan de estudiar esa carrera, siempre he deseado estudiar medicina y sé que seré un doctor muy exitoso.

En esos tiempos también me interesé por el deporte, en especial por la natación, a los 8 años ya formaba parte del equipo representativo de mi ciudad. Era muy bueno en eso, digo era porque ya no voy, me salí para poder mejorar en mis estudios, era ya mucha presión para mí, siempre terminaba acostándome a las 2 de la mañana por las labores escolares. Pero bueno, en ese entonces hice muchos amigos que sigo apreciando, los entrenadores me trataban muy bien.

Cómo en todas esas instituciones, a mi equipo, incluyéndome, nos llevaron a una terapia grupal con un psicólogo para alentarnos a mejorar nuestras metas y todo eso, pero un día saliendo de la terapia grupal el psicólogo me llamó sólo a mí, alejándome de mis compañeros, lo cual fue muy raro.

-Hola Loggie- Me dijo con su sonrisa característica. Yo era muy tímido, y con pena le contesté.

-Ho- hola.

-Hablaré con tus entrenadores y con tus padres porque quiero que tú y yo estemos solos en unas sesiones aparte de las que compartes con tus compañeros, para platicar mejor…

Yo no comprendía nada, sólo tenía 8 años y como buen niño lo obedecí.

-Si…

Él me sonrió de nuevo y se alejó, yo corrí para alcanzar a mis demás compañeros.

Pero hay algo muy raro en todo esto…

Yo no recuerdo ninguna de las sesiones que tuve con aquel doctor, sólo recuerdo caminar por el largo pasillo de las instalaciones de la alberca, llegar a otro corredor y doblar a la derecha hasta toparme con una gran puerta café, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

-¿Logan?

Despierto de mi trance, al parecer no sé cuánto tiempo llevo contándoles un poco de mi vida, aún sigo en el salón de literatura. Y para mi suerte me habla… ¿Kendall?

-¿Qué? – Pregunto desorientado y un poco seco, aun no olvido la escena que presencie de él y David. Él me mira confundido, parece que quiere decir algo pero al momento de hacerlo se arrepiente.

-¿Acaso pusiste atención a la clase?

Ups… al parecer estuve distraído toda la hora.

-No lo sé…

Es lo único que contesto, ya había acabado la clase así que me disponía a retirarme, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Kendall, estaba triste como para hablar con él. Así que me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a irme pero él me detuvo del antebrazo. Yo me alejé rápidamente, no entiendo por qué pero no me gusta que me toquen…

-¿Pasa algo? – Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

_"Pasan muchas cosas y tú sabes qué clase de cosas"_

-No, es sólo que… estoy cansado, quiero irme a mi casa, adiós- Me despido pero vuelve a tomarme del antebrazo, yo sufro por el agarre, en verdad detesto que me toquen, siento… miedo.

-Te llevaré a tu casa y no acepto un no por respuesta- Me dijo, a veces quisiera no haberme enamorado de él… pero creo que me sería imposible.

-Es que… quedé de verme con los chicos en la salida- Mentí, buena táctica, meter a mis amigos de refuerzo.

Él lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió de una manera boba y linda a la vez.

-Logan… James y Carlos salen una hora antes que nosotros, ya se fueron - Rayos… olvidé eso.

-Pero…

-Vámonos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su auto, el me abrió la puerta y yo entré, seguido él hizo lo mismo. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias Kendall…

Traté de abrir la puerta pero no pude, Kendall aún no le quitaba los seguros a la puerta.

Yo lo miré confundido, en cambio él me sonrió.

-Logan… necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú sabes sobre que…

A veces odio cuando tiene razón, así que sólo me quedé callado.

-Logan… eres muy importante para mí, te quiero demasiado, yo te…

-Kendall no hagas esto por lástima, yo sé que amas a David, no tienes que hacer esto, estaré bien- Le interrumpí algo afligido.

-Pero Logan, David y yo no…

De pronto el celular de mi rubio favorito sonó, tanto él como yo sabíamos quién era… David. Yo reí irónico.

-Nos vemos Kendall- Tomé sus llaves, desactivé los seguros del auto y salí sin voltear hacia atrás hasta entrar a mi casa. Sabía que no había nadie, así que podía estar tranquilo.

Por un pequeño espacio de mi ventana pude ver que Kendall tenía la cabeza gacha, luego suspiró, miró hacia mi puerta y luego arrancó con otro gran suspiro. No contestó el celular.

¿Por qué me haces esto Kendall? ¿Por qué me ilusionas? ¿Por qué me das esperanzas?

Lo único que me queda es subir a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta con pestillo y deslizarme sobre ella con mi espalda hasta quedar totalmente sentado en el suelo.

**Comenten por medio de reviews que les pareció el capítulo *w* **

**Besos! :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Wayne

**Regresé después de mucho tiempo… espero que disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos abajo :33**

**Capítulo 4: Wayne…**

Me levanto y me dirijo de nuevo al colegio, la verdad no quiero ir pero por lo menos sé que no tendré literatura hoy… eso significa que no veré a Kendall, lo cual es lo mejor.

Ahora estoy sentando en el aula correspondiente, hoy me toca historia, pero para mi mala suerte nos avisaron que tendremos la hora libre porque la maestra no irá… pero aún así debemos permanecer en el salón.

Todos están parados platicando con su grupo de amigos. Yo estoy con James y Carlos.

-Ya no estés triste Logan, la verdad… Kendall es un estúpido- Dijo James para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Si Logan, no pierdas el tiempo en alguien como él- Ahora habló Carlos.

-Si… creo que tienen razón- Dije sonriéndoles.

-Rayos… olvidé que debo ir a recoger unos papeles a la dirección antes de que termine esta hora- Dijo James parándose algo rápido.

-Corre James- Sugerí mientras mi amigo castaño salía rumbo a la oficina del director.

-Hola Logan…

Al escuchar esa voz mi amigo Carlos y yo volteamos rápidamente, y para nuestra mala suerte era Wally Dally...más conocido como Wayne Wayne, el chico malo de la escuela.

-Hola…- Respondí confundido, ese chico siempre me miraba entre clases, juraría que en poco tiempo ese chico va a darme una golpiza, sólo está esperando el momento adecuado.

Carlos y yo nos miramos de nuevo.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde?- Me preguntó con un tono de voz extraño. Creo que hoy es el día, los moretones tardarán mucho tiempo en quitarse. Auch.

-Yo…-No sé que responderle, pero como dice el dicho, "Al mal tiempo, darle prisa" o algo así, creo que es mejor que pase hoy -Yo… no tengo nada que hacer.

-Excelente, me preguntaba si… querías salir esta tarde- Preguntó con nerviosismo, lo cual era raro en él.

¿Me está invitando a salir? No… debo decir no, yo sólo amo a Kendall.

Esperen… Kendall tiene a David, así que yo no tengo porqué negarme, quizá pueda funcionar si salgo con Wayne Wayne.

-Por su puesto- Sonreí.

Carlos me miró impresionado, yo sólo lo miré un segundo y volví la mirada hacia Wally.

-Bien, pasaré a tu casa hoy a las 5 de la tarde, arréglate, daremos un paseo…adiós.

Wayne Wayne se alejó en pocos segundos y se sentó en su asiento con sus amigos… los cuales me miraban con una sonrisa extraña.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Logan?! – Me gritó Carlos.

-Nada ¿por qué? – Pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

-Acabas de aceptar salir con Wayne Wayne… ¡Wayne Wayne! – Me gritó. Yo miré hacia donde estaba el chico malo y me seguía viendo, lo cual me incomodó e hizo que regresara la mirada a mi amigo.

-No me invitó a salir…- Le dije sólo para molestarlo, me divierte verlo enojado.

-Hay Logan… ¡Te invitó a salir!... a su manera claro… ¡pero lo hizo! – Carlos estaba eufórico.

De pronto oímos que alguien tiró algo, volteamos rápidamente para ver quién había sido… era James.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! Dime que te negaste Logan…- Me dijo espantado.

-Bueno…

James supo que no me negué.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Es el chico más peligroso de la escuela- Dijo tomándome de los hombros. Yo me solté de su agarre.

-Cálmense chicos, no es nada malo, además, nunca he salido con nadie, creo que merezco divertirme un rato.

-Ese es el problema Logan, ¡Nunca has salido con nadie! Además ni siquiera lo conoces bien- Me dijo James sentándose con nosotros.

En ese momento Carlos sonrió de una manera muy rara, luego comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-¿Tú de qué te ríes?- Pregunté molesto, en verdad me dolía que mis amigos no me apoyarán en mi decisión. Carlos dejó de reír, pero no de sonreír.

-No lo estarás haciendo porque estás despechado… ¿verdad?- Me preguntó mirando a James. El más alto captó lo que dijo mi amigo moreno e igual sonrió.

-¿Despechado? De dónde sacas eso… estás loco- Le dije a mi amigo cruzándome de brazos y volteándome.

-¿Estás seguro? – Me preguntó James.

-¿Saben qué? Si no van a apoyarme mejor me voy.

Me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a irme pero ellos me jalaron de nuevo para sentarme.

-Auch…

-Logan, no es que no te apoyemos, somos tus amigos y no queremos que te hagan daño- Me dijo Carlos.

Yo me calmé un poco, luego cerré los ojos suspirando y hablé.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mí pero estaré bien- Les dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien Loggie, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos ¿está bien?

-Si James.

La escuela concurrió con su horario normal. De vez en cuando veía a Kendall con David, se veían muy felices. Yo sólo bajaba la mirada un poco triste y continuaba con mi camino.

De pronto la escuela terminó, así que fui a casa a pie porque no tengo auto. Mientras caminaba iba recordando la pequeña charla que tuve con Kendall el día anterior… mejor me olvido de eso.

Llegue a casa y me subí a mi habitación… como siempre sabía que no habría nadie hasta las 9 de la noche así que no me preocupe. Vi la hora y eran las 3:24… apenas y me daría tiempo de ducharme y arreglarme para la cita con Wally. Casa vez que recuerdo ese nombre me da escalofríos… pero ya que.

Además, admito que le quiero dar celos a Kendall… aunque no sé si funcionará.

Ya estoy listo, además a tiempo… sólo faltan 5 minutos para que llegue Wally. Alguien toca la puerta… al parecer llegó antes.

Bajo lentamente porque la verdad no estoy muy animado. Abro la puerta y ahí está el, vestido de negro, con sus gafas, botas… lo mismo que siempre viste… negro.

-Hola, te ves bien- Me dice en un tono dulce, lo que es raro en él porque… se supone que es rudo y todo eso.

-Gracias, igual tú.

Atrás de él está aparcado su auto, un mustang negro muy lindo.

-Vámonos.

Ambos caminamos rumbo al auto, el me abrió la puerta lo cual le agradecí y después subí, seguido el hizo lo mismo.

Todo iba en silencio, no me emocionaba salir con alguien, quizá estoy obsesionado con Kendall… pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Llegamos a una… ¿casa? ¿Será su casa? Si lo es, tengo que admitir que es muy linda.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y luego la de su casa, dejándome pasar.

Era cómoda… y muy lujosa, casi como la de James.

-Linda casa- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-¿Están tus padres?

-No.

Eso me incomodó un poco, estar con Wayne no es tan confortable pero… parece ser otra persona, no el brabucón de todos los días.

Me invitó a su sala y ahí nos sentamos. Platicamos de muchas cosas, nos reíamos, decíamos estupideces, todo era muy agradable, hasta que…

-Logan- Wally aclaró su garganta, yo le puse atención- La razón por la que quise traerte aquí era para conversar un poco, me gusta estar contigo.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo- Le dije con una sonrisa, en verdad me agrada. El movió su cabeza en negación.

-No Logan, en serio me gusta mucho tu presencia, hace algunos meses te he estado observando, he visto cuando llegas a tu casa… no me malinterpretes, lo hago para asegurarme de que llegues bien- Corrigió con un sonrojo.

¿Me ha estado observando? Esto es muy raro, y un poco aterrador.

-Yo…

-Logan, lo diré de una buena vez… me gustas, demasiado, te quiero mucho- Wayne Wayne se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

-Yo no sé qué decir… - Estaba en shock, una declaración repentina, no me la esperaba.

-Logan… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Sentí como si el tiempo corriera más lento, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. ¿Apenas teníamos una cita y me hacía esa proposición? Es algo apresurado.

-Wayne yo…

-Por favor- Suplicó.

Bien, merezco tener una vida, Kendall ya es historia… merezco ser feliz, creo que algún día me enamoraré de Wally como debe ser, no puedo romperle el corazón. Sé que en el colegio es una bestia pero por dentro sé que es buen chico y tiene sentimientos.

-Si Wayne- Respondí inseguro.

Como respuesta recibí un abrazo de su parte, luego se acercó lentamente a mi rostro… oh no… lo va a hacer… es muy pronto.

-Wayne…- Dije tratando de sonar incómodo.

-Lo siento- Sonrió- Lo haremos con calma, quiero que esto funcione.

Me sorprende demasiado, en serio, ¿Tengo una relación con Wayne, el chico malo de la escuela? Ni yo sé lo que quiero en estos momentos, pero si Kendall es feliz en los brazos de otro… ¿por qué yo no?

-Gracias… creo que es hora de irme, ya es un poco tarde- Me excusé, necesito aclarar mis ideas.

-Te llevaré a casa…

La ida fue normal, cuando llegué sólo bajé del auto y me despedí de él con la mano. Entré a casa y me eché a mi cama, aun no hay nadie en casa… que raro… sarcasmo.

Como sea, quiero dormir y no despertar… temo que esto que acabo de hacer termine mal.

~*~Imperceptible~*~

Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos. La escuela tiene un plantel muy confuso.

Voy caminando cuando de pronto veo a mis amigos con una cara muy extraña… creo que ya lo saben, mejor huiré.

Me di media vuelta mientras caminaba rápido, siento sus pasos muy cerca.

-¡Logan! ¡Vuelve! – Me gritó Carlos.

-¡No huyas cobarde! - Ese fue el cariñoso de James.

Corre Logan… corre…

Me metí a un salón que encontré cerca, por suerte está vacío. Me recargo en la pared para descansar, cuando de pronto escuché que cerraron la puerta con pestillo.

-¡¿Cómo que andas con Wayne Wayne?!

-¿Kendall? – Pregunté espantado.

**Wiiii final de capítulo xD**

**Amantes del Kogan espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Los quiero :33**


End file.
